


You Are Safe With Me

by NayutaRed



Series: Forever Be My Always [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayutaRed/pseuds/NayutaRed
Summary: A series of standalone ficlets, with the boys in established relationships and showing their love in various ways.Love is when your boyfriend comforts you after you have a nightmare.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru
Series: Forever Be My Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976344
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	You Are Safe With Me

His eyes flew open. Heart thumping in his ears, he adjusted to the darkness. There was a familiar warmth on his right as his boyfriend clung to him, the weight of his arm across his stomach. He was safe, he was safe, he was safe. Yeah, he was. Now if only he could stop the feeling of dread that lingered from these dreams. The moment he was awake, his dreams left him. He never remembered the specifics, but how they made him feel… that wasn’t something he forgot easily. 

Abandoned. 

Perhaps that was why they connected? 

Wataru slid his fingers through Nayuta’s soft silky hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. Yeah, this always calmed him down. It made no sense. Nothing about them made sense. This was Nayuta Asahi. The person who hurt Yuto. The person his brother was obsessed with. Those were enough reasons to dislike, no, hate him. 

When did it start? Was it when he first took the stage after Ren couldn’t? He hated to admit it then, but Nayuta’s presence on stage was overwhelming. Did he feel something then? Did his feelings grow without him knowing it? All he knew was that through the various projects where he and Nayuta got grouped together, they gradually got to talking. If getting more than one word replies from him was considered talking. 

“Nightmare?” Nayuta’s raspy voice sounded in the quiet bedroom. 

“Wouldn’t know.” Wataru replied, pulling back so he could see a sleepy Nayuta. 

Sure enough, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up. 

“Nothing wakes you up other than those dreams.” 

“Well… perhaps your snoring woke me up.”

“Haa? No. It’s that time of the night.”

“That time of the night?” 

“When you wake up from nightmares.” 

“How… did you…”

Nayuta stared at the wall clock, before yawning once more. “When it first started, you used to call me at 4am, like clockwork.” 

“Ah, you remembered…”

“Hard to forget your phone ringing loudly.”

Wataru grimaced. It wasn’t the best memory to have. Dealing with an uncontrollable urge to scream, wanting to hear some comforting words. What he got instead was Nayuta yelling at him about the time of his call. Well, they talked until the sun rose once he explained why he was calling at such an hour. It was something he appreciated since he only remembered that Nayuta had an examination once the call ended.

“Never thought the reason we’d be sharing a bed was because you got nightmares.” Nayuta’s hand was sliding up his arm as he spoke.

“Oh, what did you envision the reason to be?”

He didn’t get a response. Not a verbal one, anyway. Nayuta, turning onto his side, pressed his body flushed against Wataru’s. His arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. His heart was now racing for another reason entirely. His face grew hot. They were together for half a year, but kissing was as far as they went. Hugs were few and far between. In fact, the closest body contact they had was when Nayuta came over and stayed the night and Wataru discovered he liked to cuddle. 

“Nayuta?” He whispered as the man in question kissed his eyelids.

Eyes closed, he felt Nayuta’s lips move to his nose, travel to his cheek, before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Their combined body heat and the soft caress of Nayuta’s thumb on his cheek made him feel like things were going to be alright. 

Nayuta never said much but Wataru knew what he wanted to convey with his actions. 

Their lips parted, and Wataru buried his face into the crook of Nayuta’s neck. This felt good. He didn’t want it to end. Which meant that it was going to end.

“Get up, Matoba.”

“Huh, why?” Wataru whined, pouting as Nayuta practically hauled him out of bed. “Urgh, it felt so good too.” 

“We’re going to make you some sweetened hot milk.” 

“Sweetened?” He perked up at that word, not realising the unease that plagued him had disappeared. 

“Yeah.” Nayuta led the way to the kitchen, turning around after he switched the lights on. “My mom used to make it for me when I was younger. When I had...” He trailed off, scrunching up his face. 

This was the first time Nayuta mentioned his mom. Wataru couldn’t help but smile. There was also the fact that Nayuta used to have nightmares when he was younger, but for the time being, he wasn't going to ask about it. 

“Shut up, Matoba.” 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were about to.” 

Wataru laughed, moving in for a hug. Nayuta didn’t dodge, placing his hands on his waist instead. “Condensed milk is in that top cupboard.” 

“If you’ve got any saltine crackers, this extremely early morning snack will become your favourite.” 

His favourite? Wataru knew exactly who was going to be his favourite. 

The one person who made him feel safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter if you want to! @NayutaRed


End file.
